


Bittersweet Daydream

by alienchrist



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please... take me with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/

When the glowing poker is shoved into his eye socket, Czeslaw screams till he hears nothing.

The pure silence transports him to the smell of the sea and the tall back of a friend. Maiza smiles when he turns to greet Czeslaw. "Yes?"

"Please take... me with you?" He didn't ask back then, though he desperately wanted to. Instead, he let Fermet lead him away, risking only known fears.

This time, Czeslaw asks. Maiza takes his hand warmly. They leave.

Czeslaw's daydream fills him with bright, momentary happiness, but his own shrieks puncture the peace. All light drains from the hole in his head.


End file.
